


Documenting the Moment

by Winginblood



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacky always stresses out before tour starts and Syn knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Documenting the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here but not the first thing I've written or posted elsewhere. Inspiration has been thin on the ground for a while now but a couple of pics Zack posted provided a little. I hope you enjoy it.

Zack’s hands remained on cool metal of the trunk of his car after he closed it, fingers spreading out slowly over the smooth surface, and he closed his eyes as he once again mentally ran over the check list of all the things he still had to do before the new tour began. This was the part he hated. Those last couple of stress-filled days of hoping he had remembered everything he needed to take with him and trying to make sure he had anticipated and planned for everything that would still need to be taken care of at home while he was on the other side of the country or the world. 

It was an impossible task, he knew that after nearly 15 years on the road. There would inevitably be something he had forgotten or some problem that would crop up at the most inconvenient of moments, sometimes small and easily dealt with, sometimes huge and all but insurmountable, but that didn’t mean he would stop trying. One of these years everything would run smoothly and as exactly as planned and he could simply enjoy being with his friends every day and playing guitar in his favourite band at night. 

His lips curled up in a small smile. Enjoy wasn’t a strong enough word. He didn’t just enjoy touring. He fucking loved it. 

His smile broadened when a brief flash of light filled the garage around him and he heard the all too familiar whirr and click of the camera on Brian’s phone. “What are you doing?”

“Just documenting the moment. Y’know, like a photo journal kinda thing.” Brian stepped forward before Zack could turn round, pressing up close to Zack’s back and sliding one arm around his waist to hold him in place. He grinned as he held up his phone to take a snap of them cheek to cheek. “Thought I’d do a project. Sevenfold on tour from start to finish.”

“And you thought a photo of my ass was the best place to start?”

Brian nodded as he turned his head, snapping another quick photo as he kissed Zack’s cheek. “Always.”

Zack lifted his hands and turned towards Brian, wrapping his arms loosely around Brian’s neck as best he could while Brian still held one arm extended and his phone high in the air. “Thanks.”

“No need. Admiring your ass is a favourite thing of mine. I thought you’d have noticed by now.” There was one last flash as their lips met before the phone was snatched from his hand and Brian brought his arm down to wrap around Zack’s waist. 

Zack laughed as he scrolled through the photo album. “So I see. You know we are totally busted if anyone ever gets their hands on this? Well, you are. ‘Cause I can, like, plead innocence. How was I to know you were perving on my ass and taking pictures? Hell, I’m not even awake for some of them.”

“Hmmm, I guess you could try.” Brian leaned in for another kiss as he took his phone back from Zack and scrolled further back through the photographs, smiling happily at a mission accomplished. It would be a brief distraction at best, he knew that Zack wouldn’t properly relax again until the bus door closed and they pulled out onto the highway, but every little helped as he hated to see Zack tense and anxious for long. “This one might be a bit more incriminating for you though.” 

Brian turned his hand so that Zack could see the picture of himself, eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth open and Brian’s come striping his lips and cheek. Yeah, that one might be harder to explain. 

“I guess we just need to make sure you don’t lose it then.” Zack’s voice was muffled as he leaned further into Brian, burying his face against his strong shoulder and neck and breathing deeply. “I still don’t know how the fuck you managed to take that one and get us both in frame and focused.” 

Brian laughed. “Fucked if I know either. Just lucky I guess.” He tightened his hug and leaned his head to rest on Zack’s. “Real lucky.”

They stood wrapped around each other in silence for a few moments longer until Zack kissed Brian’s neck, smiling apologetically as he pulled away. “I gotta...things to do, y’know? I can’t...I need to...” 

Brian smiled softly. “Yeah, I know. Me too.” He lifted his hand to curl around the back of Zack’s neck, pulling him in for a lingering kiss. “Just holler if you need me, ‘kay?”

“Always.”


End file.
